Some Birds Aren't Small
by Sketchdex
Summary: A short story about miniature stuff. Also both genres are general because I couldn't match it up.


**Some Birds Aren't Small** was just pulled entirely out of the blue. Originally, Jay and Nya were going to have a picnic. But hey, that's not original! So I came up with this. Hope you like it! :D

* * *

Also inspired by the **Gulliver's Adventures** thing. Also, imagine Jay as a paper child.

"Jay, can you explain to us why you're so small again?" Nya asked, knitting her eyebrows together as she stared at the miniature ninja of lightning.

"Well, there was this drink on the table, so I assumed it was Sensei's tea. I wouldn't think it was some size-changing potion, all of Sensei's tea colors vary."

Jay was now dressed in a miniature sized ninja of suit, and he was only two inches tall.

Kai slapped his palms to his face. "Jay, because of you, we're gonna be in huge trouble. Sooner or later, Sensei's gonna be back from Mystake's tea shop, and he'll need all of us back and ready. It's over."

Mini-Jay crossed his arms. "It's not my fault! It's Sensei's! He leaves a life changing drink just sitting out on the table, so obviously I would drink it!"

Just then, the door slammed shut from the kitchen, and Cole looked up, his grey eyes widening with alarm. "Quick, everyone hide!"

Everyone fled the room, including Zane.

The blue ninja realized, as he stood on the dark mahogany table, arms flailing around as the giants around him fled, that if Sensei saw him as something even smaller than a hobbit, then he would receive a massive punishment.

Spotting a laced doily sitting flat on the table, he grabbed it and swung it over himself.

Putting himself flat on the ground, he covered himself with the doily and tried to stay silent and slow his breathing. Not that it would really show from his tiny body, anyway.

Sensei opened the door calmly, looking as if nothing had happened. "Well, it looks like my 'smalling' potion has been drunk… by whom, I wonder?"

Sensei put down the cup and chuckled mindlessly as he went over to the potted plant and shoved it aside.

Cole tried to cover his eyes (as if it would help) as Sensei stared him directly in the face with his crystal clear black eyes.

"Well, what's this all about, and who drank my potion?" The Sensei asked questioningly.

The grey eyed leader in black dropped to his knees and immediately spilled the beans.

"It was Jay! He's only two inches tall!.." The old man suddenly slapped his palm across Cole's face. "Hey, ow! That hurt, Sensei, why?"  
The old man scowled, something usual for his profession. "Where is Jay. I must talk to him."

Cole shuddered, and pointed to the doily. From the other rooms, realizing that the rather quiet fiasco in the dining room was over, the others started pouring into the room.

Sensei lifted up the doily, and not realizing that it was actually Sensei, Jay shrieked in fear, afraid that giant white snakes had come to kill him.

He started running across the table as fast as his tiny legs could go, but only in vain.

Sensei picked him up by the collar of his shirt, only with two fingers, and lifted him up to his face.

Now seeing that it was his old-aged teacher, Jay calmed down, but was still a bit afraid that he was going to get a massive punishment. Maybe even a mousetrap.

"Well, now we see who has drank my special potion… now we see who doesn't check if it's tea or not."

Sensei laughed.

"At least you can still fight. Anyway, ninja, there's a big Serpentine attack. Old, I know. But it's still worth fighting. So get out there!"

Five minutes later, the ninja were standing out on the deck of the Bounty. Kai had had to carry Jay in his hand. Unfortunately, it was a windy day. As Kai set Jay down on the deck, the blue ninja realized just how small he actually was.

The once small seeming deck now was a vast ocean of wood, seemingly miles long.

Then a large breeze came by, and Jay was blown completely off his feet like a piece of paper in the wind.

He shrieked as he tumbled head over heels towards the edge of the deck. All of the ninja started chasing after him, but it was really like chasing a mouse in a large pasture.

After Cole finally got a finger in the miniature boxers, he had to pull them back, giving Jay a massive wedgie.

The painful scream that followed was more like hearing a dying cat. "Sorry, Jay." Cole murmured.

The black ninja tossed Jay to Nya. As the ninja of lightning sailed through the air, and it really felt like a gale was going to come at that second and blow him into oblivion.

But Nya made the catch. She stuffed him into the pocket of her samurai gear, making sure to leave an air hole.

As the ninja leapt off the side of the deck, Jay felt a sudden blast of wind blowing through the fabric of the pocket, and he grabbed onto a tearing seam for dear life as the wind continued to try to blow him right out of the pocket.

When the ninja touched to the ground, Jay's eyes were shut closed, his tiny knuckles frozen white from holding on too tight.

When two fingers reached into the pocket to lift him out, he decided to keep holding onto the seam.

But eventually the superior strength of the two fingers pulled him out, and the two inch high ninja found himself in front of the large, feminine goggled face before him.

"Welcome to the world, Jay." Nya joked. She set him on top of her helmet, where he immediately latched onto one of her samurai horns.

Around her were more giants, colored in red, black, and white. Compared to Jay, they were about six feet taller, and that is a lot. A lot.

Seeing that they were in the forest, the ninja looked around a tree at the outskirts to see a grassy clearing.

Sitting in the clearing was a small Serpentine encampment, complete with foldable tents, a fire pit, and about twenty Serpentine.

When Cole had made a plan, they waited until enough of the snakes were looking away, and then they charged in like a bunch of hooligans.

The Serpentine immediately snapped to attention, grabbed their weapons, and met the ninja equally.

Skales (who was apparently there), noticed that Jay had attended the fight. But, using his powerful eyes he could see a tiny blue blemish on the top of the female samurai's helmet.

Obviously it was the blue ninja.

Seeing that he was hanging on for dear life, and not questioning why he was so small, the Serpentine chief crept up behind Nya, and slapped Jay off with a single smack.

Nya jerked her head up, frantically searching for Jay, then turning around abruptly to slash briefly at Skales.

Jay shot through the air like a rocket, screaming all the way. The sudden slap seemed more like a train had hit him, and his tiny, flimsy bones had somehow still held on to themselves.

He flew directly into a bush, and there was only silence from it as the battle raged on.

Nya, assuming Jay wasn't hurt, decided to search for him later, seeing as the bush hid him well.

Ten minutes later, the battle still raged on. Obviously these Serpentine were of a special branch of soldier – much better than the normal type.

Skales, who had gotten in a fight with Nya, suddenly disarmed her with another slap of his staff. A solid punch to the face disrupted her targeting system in her goggles, stunning her for a little while.

However, that was enough time for Skales to get behind her and hold a knife to her throat.

"No one moves, or she dies!" Skales yelled, and immediately there was complete silence.

Kai pointed his sword menacingly at Skales. "Let her go, you darn monster! I'll tear you apart!"

"Really, such daring threats for a brother whose sister is about to be murdered…" Skales chuckled, and moved the knife closer.

All of the ninja stood motionless, not wanting to get Nya killed. After about two minutes of silence, Skales decided to just kill Nya anyway.

He began to move the knife, and began to brush it against the dainty skin. Kai cried out and tried to rush forward to skewer Skales with his katana, but Cole restrained him, worried that Skales would just assassinate Nya instantly.

After about another thirty tense second, Skales just decided to just do it, and swung the knife around, pointing to her heart.

All of a sudden, Skales screamed in pain, and fell to the ground, letting go of Nya.

The other snakes screamed in fear, and immediately fled the scene, one carrying away Skales.

The four heroes looked at the ground, and saw Jay standing there, taking a bow… holding a poisoned thorn from the bush in his hands.

Two minutes later, Jay was absolutely parched… sitting once again on the table.

Sensei placed a tea cup on the table. He was about to put some sugar in, but then he realized he needed to go the bathroom, and left.

On his way out, Sensei knocked the cup over with his elbow.

Rushing over as fast as his tiny legs could carry him, Jay got down on his knees and gulped down the liquid as it spilled out onto the table.

Kai walked into the dining room to see a regular size Jay sitting on his knees on the table.

"Ha. Looks like Sensei's 'tea' worked. Welcome back, Blue Jay…"

Kai smiled, "… and, thanks for saving my sister… I guess some birds aren't small."

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading. I consider this my worst fic. Did it at late night while listening to a video.**

**Was originally going to be just a picnic date with Jay/Nya, but that wasn't original. So I came up with this lame (and poorly executed) idea. Sorry.**


End file.
